The Art of Naked Wooing and Ice Cream Eating
by makeshiftdraco
Summary: Nothing is going to convince Harry Potter that he is gay... but perhaps a certain Slytherin can...


Harry frowned. He hated going anywhere with his chubby cousin. Usually, Dudley just let Harry stay in his room and taunted him at a safe distance. Harry didn't mind that. Tonight, however, he was stuck at a party with the wretched boy and his rotten friends.  
Dudley looked up from the girl he was with. "Hey, Harry! Having fun yet?" He smiled wickedly, his fat face contorting as he laughed. "Cheer up...ya dolt!" It was obvious he was having trouble speaking.  
Harry stared at the untouched cup of beer in his hand. He tossed it aside in disgust. "How did I get into this?"  
Dudley had gone back to making out.  
Harry avoided the ghastly sight by heading toward the front yard.  
"Where you going?" Dudley called after him.  
"Back to your house."  
"Why?"  
Harry glared. "Anything is better than sitting here with your drunk friends while you suck face with some whore."  
Dudley stumbled to his feet, purple with rage. "Better than your friends....bunch of pricks I'll bet. And what would you know about whores? You're still a fucking virgin! Don't pretend you're not."  
Harry paled. "Don't talk about my friends. You don't know anything about them. You don't deserve to know anything about them."  
Dudley continued. He knew he had struck a sensitive spot. "I bet you don't even like girls!" he spat.  
"I'm beginning to regret saving your life."  
"That's it, isn't it? You fancy a chap at school, don't you?"  
Harry scoffed and turned away. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm not gay, and no one is going to convince me otherwise."  
  
Harry stormed through the darkness.  
Why had Dudley's accusation bothered him so much? It wasn't like he had ever fantasized about other boys...  
He paused, realizing he was at the Dursleys' front door.  
Might as well go in.  
Thankfully, the house was empty and silent aside from Uncle Vernon's fluctuating snores.  
Harry slipped up the stairs and into his room, tossing aside the light jacket he had brought with him.  
He quickly ran a hand through his hair and turned around.  
He froze.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, eating ice cream....NAKED.  
  
"Malfoy! What in the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was bored." The blonde looked at him, playfully.  
Harry was surprised by the ease of Draco's voice. "Well, why are you eating ice cream?"  
"I had a craving..."  
Harry felt his body shiver in arousal as the other boy took a lick from the cone, running his tongue across his lower lip. "Don't do that."  
Draco smiled. "Do what? This?" He ran the tip of his tongue along his lip slowly.  
Harry shuddered. "Yes, that." He felt himself take a step forward shakily.  
They remained silent for a moment.  
"Why are you NAKED?" Harry blurted out stupidly.  
"Merlin, you are dense." The Slytherin stretched across the bed lazily, setting aside the frozen treat. "I thought it was obvious."  
Harry stared blankly.  
"I'm in your bedroom, NAKED!"  
Harry sighed in exasperation. "Why does everyone think I'm gay? I swear... The other day some random girl at the park ran up and told me that she thought Snape and I would make a good couple! She kept saying some crazy words too, like 'Snarry' and 'slasher'. It was kind of freaky."  
Draco stood. "Fine, I give up."  
He reached for his boxers and tugged them on... "I've tried for years...all the subtle clues, the seductive looks, the sexual tension...the innuendos! Nothing!"  
Harry looked on approvingly. He caught himself and turned away quickly.  
Draco muttered under his breath and reached for his jeans. Harry watched in disappointment as the cloth covered the other boy's pale, trim thighs.  
"I'm leaving," Draco muttered, heading for the door.  
Harry reached out. "Draco, wait."  
The other boy paused, a new light flickering in his eyes. "Oh...so you don't want me to leave?"  
Harry paled. "No...I mean, yes, I do. I'm quite heterosexual, thank you."  
Draco smirked. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
Harry's body tensed in shock then relaxed with pleasure as Draco leaned in, kissing him forcefully. "I'm—I'm not gay," he gasped suddenly.  
"Oh really?" Draco looked amused. "That's not what Little Harry says..."  
Harry look down in horror. He gasped and pulled away hurriedly.  
Draco pushed him onto the bed. "Just let me make my case, Potter. And if you're still convinced you're not gay by morning, I'll get up in front of the entire school and say 'I am a wanker.' Fair enough?"  
Harry looked up nervously as the blonde straddled him. "I don't know..."  
Cool fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Draco leaned down and let his silky tongue trail across Harry's chest.  
Harry moaned and arched his back. "Sounds good to me," he choked out.  
The Slytherin smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way..."  
  
Harry woke the next day with the blonde curled up in his arms. I can't believe that just happened.  
He caressed the other boy's jaw thoughtfully.  
He's so beautiful when he sleeps...  
Two grey eyes flickered open, giving him an appreciative glance. Draco smiled and rubbed his head. "Morning Potter..." He yawned lightly and sat up.  
Harry pulled him back down into a gentle kiss.  
The Slytherin played with his hair absently. "So what's the verdict?"  
"You've won me over."  
A look of glee erupted on the other boy's face. "So you admit you're gay?"  
"Yep."  
"You, Harry Potter....The Boy Who Lived...you are gay?"  
Harry gave him a confused look. "Yes."  
"Alright, Crabbe, you can shut off the camera now!"  
Harry paled. "What?" He lunged forward. "You fucking—"  
Draco recoiled, laughing. "Only joking...lighten up a bit."  
The other boy relaxed. "Oh...so when did you..."  
"Realize I was gay? Well, I supposed it hit me when I found Oliver Wood's tongue in my mouth one night. That and the fact that I keep thinking about you every time I masturbate...that was a big hint."  
Harry grimaced. "Are you always this blunt?"  
"Always."  
He smiled and kissed the other boy. Draco eagerly opened his mouth, letting the Gryffindor's tongue take control.  
"Mm...Draco..."  
"WHAT IS THIS?"  
Both boys sat up as Uncle Vernon burst in, followed closely by Aunt Petunia and an obviously hung over Dudley.  
"Two boys trying to kiss here. Do you mind?" Draco glared irritably as Uncle Vernon scowled at them.  
"Uncle Vernon...Aunt Petunia," Harry said awkwardly. "This is a schoolmate of mine, Draco Malfoy."  
"Told you he was gay," Dudley said plainly.  
"Draco..." Harry continued. "These are my relatives..."  
"Not very becoming, are they? Rather hard on the eyes..."  
Harry was beginning to regret Draco's honesty.  
"Get this whore out of my house!" shrieked Uncle Vernon.  
Draco stood up haughtily. "How dare you!" He quickly snatched his broom and marched down the stairs.  
Harry chased after him.  
The blonde kissed him. "Harry, love...owl me."  
He briskly stepped outside and slammed the door dramatically.  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry waited five seconds before the door swung open.  
"And I've just realized...I'm still naked."  
Draco marched back to Harry's room disdainfully.  
Harry kissed him, tangling his fingers in the blonde messy curls. "Please don't go."  
The Slytherin moaned as the other boy's lips fluttered across his neck. "I can't... Mother will grow suspicious. Besides, the house elves go mental if I'm gone for too long. They're terribly jealous. I think one of them really fancies me. It gets kind of creepy when I'm home alone."  
Harry gave him a bizarre look.  
"Draco, I love you."  
The other boy looked surprised. "I—er..."  
Harry kissed him again.  
"I have to go," Draco said. He stepped out on the window ledge and mounted his broom.  
Harry grasped his hand. "Just say it, Draco."  
The blonde looked down at him. "I love you, Harry..." He smiled and turned around. "You know...your uncle should really reshingle this roof—"  
"Draco..."  
"Sorry."  
Harry pulled him back into a final kiss, wrapping his arms around the delicate boy as if claiming his fully.  
Draco blushed and kicked off, soaring into the air.  
Harry turned away reluctantly and climbed back inside.  
Only Aunt Petunia remained. "That boy's still naked, isn't he?"  
Harry smiled. "I think so." He glanced at the sky. "I think so." 


End file.
